Resident Evil
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Sasuke has lived in this apartment complex for a good five years and not even crazy pink haired stalkers can make him move. But when a blond moves in next door all his tolerance is tested and thrown out the window. NaruSasu -Lemon-


Resident Evil

A/N: I come bearing another one-shot. Please note that this fic contains man on man sex and crude language.

Enjoy~

---

**In the five years, two weeks, five days**- that Sasuke has lived in his apartment, he had never had the impulse to move, to just drop everything and relocate, as strongly as he did now. It wasn't even that crazed pink-haired stalker that lived three doors down. Or the fact that the 'NO DOGS' policy was blindly broken by his toothy brunette neighbor across the hall. Not even his perverted silver-haired landlord, that had the tendency to 'drop by' whenever he wanted to, had Sasuke driving up the walls. It was the new tenant that had recently moved in next door. Uzumaki Naruto.

With difficult concealed fury, Sasuke stormed out of his room and walked the five paces, to stand at the apartment door of Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke knocked loudly, pouring his anger out on the door and cursing under his breath. His knocking wasn't loud enough to be heard over that obnoxious music. The vein on Sasuke's temple was about to explode. Sasuke knocked even harder, the door having the possibility to snap open. Finally that blaring music was turned down and steps could be heard approaching the door.

Sasuke took a step back and waited for the door to open. His face in a scowl, his dark eyes narrowed, and his hands fisted at his sides. The dainty wooden door at last opened to reveal a tall-tanned-blond man. He was about two inches taller than Sasuke. Sasuke hating the fact that he had to look up in order to lock his obsidian eyes with the brilliant blue eyes that were Naruto's.

The raven did not dare let his eyes dip below the blonds' shoulders. Because the blond was only wearing orange silk boxers. Who on earth answered their door only wearing boxers! Naruto had fine tanned skin, a tone stomach, and a swirling black tattoo around his navel. It wasn't the first time Sasuke saw the blond this way. Naruto had the propensity to walk to the laundry room and back in only his boxers…or a towel.

This guy was shameless.

Sasuke further narrowed his eyes. Naruto looking back at him with an unreadable expression. "Turn that goddamn noise, that you call music, down!" The raven snarled.

The blond leaned against the doorway and gave Sasuke a grin. "Oh,…do you have something against heavy metal?" Naruto leaned in toward the raven, his face breaking out into a sultry smirk. "Is there a way to convince you otherwise?"

This guy was also a flirt.

Sasuke's glare intensified. He was not in the mood. "I've told you this before. These walls are thin. Your earsplitting music is not fucking appreciated." The raven had kept his voice leveled, a true feat.

In blond tilted his head innocently. "Did you? I had no idea."

This guy was also- an absolute moron.

"Turn down that music, I have work to do." The raven turned on his heel having enough of this.

"You didn't say 'please'" Naruto called after him, his blond head sticking out into the hallway.

"Fuck you!" The raven shouted entering his own apartment and slamming his door behind him.

The blond smiled to himself and whispered. "Oh no, I will be the one to fuck you"

------------------------------- --------------- ------------ ------------------------------ - ---------------------- -------

**In the five years, four weeks, two days**- that Sasuke has lived in his apartment, he had never had the unbearable urge to move, to just burn everything and relocate, as strongly as he did now. It wasn't even that green-spandex-clad-freak that lived right below him, his cries of youthfulness, being heard clearly through the floor. Or the fact that every summer Sasuke would find some sort of bug crawling past his carpeted floor- Sasuke having to ignore it, because if he crushed it, his sunglasses-wearing neighbor down the hall- would somehow know and confront him. Not even that innocent looking chinese-bun girl, who had the bottom floor smelling of gunpowder and cleaning oils had Sasuke gagging for a peaceful breath. It was the new tenant, Uzumaki Naruto, who had just moved in next door.

With his obsidian eyes scanning the page of his newly acquired book. It took every shred of Sasuke's willpower to stop his hands from turning into fists around the hard book cover. The raven tried to take a calming breath but it turned into a sharp intake of air when he heard another resounding bang against his apartment wall.

On the other side of the wall was Uzumaki Naruto. Grunts and cusses revealed that his blond neighbor was fighting with someone. Groans and threats were being tossed back and forth. The fight wasn't even serious, Sasuke could hear laughing. So fucking childish. Again Sasuke tried to refocus his attention on his book.

Another crash sounded through the wall. "Hey dog-breath, that was my lamp!!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it, Uzumaki!" That was Kiba's voice.

The pointless struggle continued and Sasuke just about had enough. The raven stood up, having every intention on going over there and just knocking them both out cold. He didn't even take three steps…the wall connecting the two rooms collapsed like paper. Naruto and Kiba went flying through the wall and landed in debris on Sasuke's apartment floor.

Sasuke had stopped breathing.

The blond and the tattooed brunette coughed fiercely from the white dust. They both scrambled to stand up. Sasuke wasted no time as he walked up and harshly grabbed onto Kiba's shirt collar. Kiba let out a puppy-like-whine and Sasuke glared.

Sasuke didn't want to waste his time on Kiba, he needed to get to the source of the problem, Naruto. Sasuke threw Kiba through the hole in the wall and the dog-lover, frighten, crawled his way out the door and back to his own apartment.

Sasuke turned his death glare to Naruto. Naruto was still on the floor, dust and rubble covering his blond locks. His blue-eyes were as bright as ever as he gave Sasuke a nervous smile. "Hi, neighbor."

Sasuke snapped.

The raven kicked at the downed Naruto. Naruto yelped in shock more so than in pain as he rolled on his back. Sasuke towered over him placing a leg at each side of Naruto's body preventing the blond from escaping. "You fucking moron!" The raven growled as he reached down and grabbed Naruto by the collar bringing their faces close together. "Look what you did to my wall!!" Sasuke yelled, while his free hand pointed to the obvious destruction.

Naruto spared a glance then looked back at Sasuke sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Sasuke reinforced his grip, Naruto's air being cut off. "Sorry? You idiot- you are going to-"

Naruto cut him off. "Hey! Stop yelling at me like that! I said I was sorry, let go!"

The raven glowered and Naruto returned it with his own. The blond trashed under Sasuke's hold. "Moron! Sorry, isn't going to make everything alright!!"

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a punch. "You really tried to hit me!"

Sasuke scoffed, an evil look marring his face as he held up his fist. "Hold still and this time I won't miss."

Naruto pushed against Sasuke switching their positions. Together they rolled across the floor. Trading fast punches, harsh hair-pulling, and sever biting and nail scratches.

Finally they broke apart.

Both were sitting on the floor looking intensely at each other. The blond made quite a picture, Sasuke thought. His golden locks were tussled, clothes ripped and hanging off of that toned body, and crimson blood from nail markings coloring his tan skin. He looked incredibly hot at that moment.

Sasuke blinked. Did he just think that! The raven stared at the blond.

Oh, no- That moron, Naruto, did look so fucking hot right now! It looked liked they just got done having the best mind-blowing sex ever! Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the thought of Naruto pounding into him. Those cerulean eyes would look so goddamn beautiful glazed in lust and those hands-

Sasuke tried to cover up his lewd thoughts by glaring. Naruto didn't seem to buy it because the blond raised an eyebrow. Sasuke tried glaring again but the blond-idiot decided to suddenly become smart.

Naruto grinned.

The blond crawled forward- in such a fucking naughty way. Once Naruto was in front of Sasuke the blond whispered lowly, leaning forward close to his ear. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" Those large hands, that Sasuke had been thinking about, gripped his hip intimately. A shudder crashed through Sasuke's body and the raven cussed under his breath.

Sasuke had a slender body and Naruto's nice broad body was too sexy to push away. The blond grinned in that sultry way and Sasuke scoffed. "Get your hand off of me- before I snap it off."

Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's hip and Sasuke hissed as another shudder ran through his body.

What can I say- Sasuke liked it rough.

Naruto seemed to like the raven's reaction as the blond ghosted his hot breath on Sasuke neck.

Sasuke gathered up his remaining strength and pushed the blond away. "Get out of my fucking apartment."

Sasuke was feeling slightly confused and he just wanted Naruto gone.

Naruto stood up, dusting himself off. "I was about to leave anyway." Ducking, Naruto went through the hole in the wall.

Alone- Sasuke cussed under his breath again.

--------------------------------------- -------------- ---------- -------------- ----------------------------

**In the five years, five weeks, six days**- that Sasuke has lived in his apartment, he had never had the instantaneous desire to move, to just throw everything and relocate, as strongly as he did now. It wasn't even that disturbed-looking red-head that roamed the halls at night since he claimed he didn't sleep. Or the fact that the well-endowed blonde 50-year-old lady on the first floor, had the tendency to gamble her rent money resulting in moving in and moving back out. Each time insisting that everyone have a drinking party in celebration to her return. Sasuke could even handle the black-haired artist who hanged his unnamed paintings on the walls. Who Sasuke couldn't handle was Uzumaki Naruto- his next door neighbor.

Sasuke walked across his living room, all the while glaring at the wall. The wall still had a large hole but it was decorated with a dark-blue blanket on top.

Just when were they going to get that fixed?

Every time Sasuke looked at that wall he would recall that incident with Naruto. The raven bristled with anger…or was it embarrassment?

He still couldn't believe that he found Naruto attractive. That dumb-loud-sexy-blond was all he could think about. And it was all because of that wall! It was always there! Always a reminder of that fucking moment where Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's hip.

Sasuke could still feel it- even now. That delicious shudder that had ran up and down his spine. Those fucking blue eyes that held mischief and promise of pleasure. Those large hands and that damn toned body…

Sasuke was going crazy! He was so fucking sexually frustrated, and it was all Naruto's fucking fault!!

Sasuke nonstop thoughts finally stopped when a knock at his apartment door sounded. The raven growled loud in his throat. He hated when people knocked on his door.

Sasuke opened the door and was greeted with the very person who plagued his thoughts. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto smiled that fucking friendly smile and Sasuke glared.

"What do you what?"

Naruto smoothly leaned forward and he smirked coolly. "Let me in."

The way the words fell from the blonds' tongue - it made Sasuke shiver.

Look, there it was! That look that held mischief and the promise of pleasure! Was Naruto offering?

"W-Why?" Sasuke hated the fact that he stuttered like a little schoolgirl, he cleared his throat.

Naruto's eyes shined once again. The blond advanced a step, midway past the doorframe, he was so fucking close that Sasuke could feel Naruto's body heat. The blond whispered hotly. "I forgot my keys."

Sasuke dazed trance was broken as he progressed the sentence. 'I forgot my keys.' 'I forgot my keys' 'I forgot my keys.'

This fucking-dumb-loud-sexy-blond had forgotten his keys and he wanted to walk through Sasuke's apartment to go through that fucking hole in the wall.

Sasuke angrily slammed the door in Naruto's face. From behind the door he could hear Naruto's cries of pain. "Ow, my nose!"

----

**In the five years, seven weeks, two days**- that Sasuke has lived in his apartment, he had never had the abrupt yearn to move, to just sale everything and relocate, as strongly as he did now. It wasn't even that fat-ass -(oops, I mean big-boned)- guy that had the whole apartment complex smelling of spice, every week, on 'Mexican night'. Or the fact, that every time he looked outside the window he would see that lazy-genius laying on the grass staring up at the clouds. He could even tolerate that pale-lavender-eyed chick who took an eternity to finish a sentence. The one he couldn't tolerate was- Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had suddenly deemed it necessary to walk into Sasuke apartment via the hole in the wall every day.

Sasuke never knew when Naruto might show up. And each time the blond did show up, Naruto would shamelessly flirt.

Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to resist, even against his better judgment. He just wanted Naruto to fuck him. That simple. But it wasn't that simple! Sasuke didn't want to be the one to make the first move. Naruto was the one hitting on him, so Naruto should be the one to kiss him first. Right? Right?!

What-fucking-ever.

Sasuke was currently in his bedroom, fumbling around in his closet. He was looking around for that dark-blue suit so that he could wear tomorrow for an important meeting. The suit was proving difficult to find. Sasuke, with all his pent up frustration, freely cursed the goddamn suit to hell.

His angry hands stilled when he heard a voice at his bedroom door.

"Damn, Sasuke. What did the suit ever do to you?" It was Naruto.

Sasuke slowly turned and faced Naruto. "It isn't the suit I'm mad at."

"Is that so?" Naruto said playfully.

That damn blond knew what he was doing to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back to his closet. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come back?"

Naruto walked casually into the bedroom. "Did you? The impression I got is that you wanted me here."

Sasuke scoffed as he resumed his search. "You wish." The raven said confidently. He knew the blond wanted his body as badly as he wanted his.

Sasuke froze as Naruto's chest came into contact with his back. "I do, you know." Naruto's large tanned hands came to circle his waist. "You do too." Naruto had also sounded so confident that it irked Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't sound his complaint when a hot mouth descended on his skin. Gently sucking on his pulse point.

Sasuke turned in Naruto's hands. "About fucking time." He rasped as he glued their lips together in a fervent kiss.

Naruto reacted immediately. Kissing back with just as much passion and want. It made Sasuke burn.

The blond pushed Sasuke harshly against the wall. The raven not minding the treatment at all. It turned him on all the more.

Naruto's hands fumbled with Sasuke's shirt and the raven cussed breathily when it was ripped off.

So fucking sexy.

Those blue-eyes raked over Sasuke's body and Sasuke was quickly stripped of his pants and boxers as well.

Naruto tugged off his own shirt and threw it across the room, his long arms going down and cupping Sasuke's ass. Naruto lifted him up.

Sasuke was still pinned to the wall, he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and relished in the jolts of pleasure as Naruto moved against him.

Naruto's pants were unzipped and lowered, but not removed. Sasuke overlooked it with the need to get fucked right now.

The blond grasped Sasuke's chin and he inserted two fingers in the raven's mouth. Sasuke quickly coated the two fingers as Naruto bit and licked at the raven's neck.

Once the fingers were nicely coated Naruto moved them down and prepared Sasuke. Naruto holding Sasuke up with one hand.

So fucking strong.

Sasuke moaned loudly when his prostate was hit and he moved along with the fingers. Damn, it felt so good!

Naruto removed his hand and renewed his grip on Sasuke. Positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. He entered in one powerful thrust, aiming for the prostate.

The raven practically screamed as he arched off the wall. His chest crashing against Naruto's with his member caught in between. They both moaned as Naruto pulled out only to thrust back in. Sasuke was gasping for a breath. His senses overwhelmed by pleasure. The blond passionately kissed Sasuke and he kiss back in desperation.

Naruto began to move faster. The heat between their bodies almost unbearable. Sasuke's hands couldn't clutch at the wall behind him so he buried his hands in Naruto's golden locks. Tugging and urging Naruto on. The blond was grunting against Sasuke's neck, making a few to many love bites.

Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke and he fisted him. Sasuke's head fell back, hitting the wall, he was in pure ecstasy .

Finally Sasuke came and the walls around Naruto clamped down fiercely. Naruto whispered Sasuke's name as he rode out his orgasm.

So fucking perfect.

Both were panting loudly, their bodies slick with a fine sheet of sweat. "Fuck…" Sasuke breathed.

Naruto gave a nod of his head tiredly. Sasuke sighed contently as Naruto continued to embraced him.

With all these crazy-ass occupants of this apartment complex. Naruto was truly the only one to get to Sasuke.

-End


End file.
